IT IS MINE!
by mphiihopeworld
Summary: Karena apapun yang menjadi milik Kim Taehyung, orang lain tak boleh memilikinya juga. Its crack!VHope, HopeMin, VKook, and etc.
…

 **IT IS MINE!**

 **GENRE : Romance and etc. Hehe^^**

 **RATE : T**

 **MAINCAST :**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTER *maybe**

Author's Note :

Saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru dengan pairing VHope. Yeyeye.

Akhirnya kapel kaporit debut juga /?. FF ini terinspirasi dari MV SHINee yang Married To The Music.

So, happy reading guys..

Jeon Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar instruksi dari atasannya—Kim Seokjin. Dan pintu itu tertutup seiring dengan helaan napas lesu dari Jungkook. Menjadi dokter kejiwaan adalah tantangan tersendiri baginya.

Di tempat ini, di ruangan serba putih dan bau khas obat-obatan, serta berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang mengidap scizofrenia dengan berbagai level penderita. Ini bulan keduanya, dan bulan kedua ini Jungkook dilatih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan penderita.

Ia mengambil berkas di meja Kim Seokjin, membukanya perlahan untuk mencari siapa pasien pertama yang ia tangani. Beberapa nama ia telusuri beserta penyakit yang ia derita. Pandangannya tertuju pada lembar terakhir berkas itu. Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah mengenai kehidupannya yang akan menjadi seorang psikiater. Dan Jungkook rasa ia tak akan terlalu gugup mengingat pasien yang ia tangani umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Jungkook membuka pintu ruangannya lantas bergumam,

"Oke Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook datang.."

.

.

.

Srek.

Jungkook membuka korden sebuah kamar dengan pelan, perlahan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang menggeliat tak nyaman. Jungkook menatap sosok yang tertidur itu dengan intens. Lihatlah garis wajah itu, menandakan bahwa sosok itu sangatlah tampan. Tapi sayang, dia mengidap scizofrenia level 2.

"Eung? Siapa kau?" Tanya sosok itu to-the-point.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah ranjang pasiennya.

"Hai Tahyungie.. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" Tanya Jungkook ramah dan hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh seseorag bernama Taehyung tersebut.

'Apa aku salah bicara?' Jungkook bergumam dalam hati, mentalnya sedikit _down_ merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh pasien pertamanya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak gila. Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan penghuni bangsal yang lain." Sahut Taehyung dingin. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap orang asing yang mengganggu mimpi terindahnya bersama sang kekasih.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Ia mengernyit bingung dengan orang di depannya ini. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Kim Taehyung yang telah penghuni bangsal ini selama hampir 5 tahun—Jungkook tadi melihat daftar riwayat hidupnya— mengatakan dengan mudahnya bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak gila.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. Jungkook yang daritadi terlarut dengan pemikiran daftar riwayat hidup Taehyung tersadar saat wajah Taehyung mendekat kearahnya.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran. Pandangan dingin menusuk tadi telah berganti dengan ekspresi memohon yang putus asa. Lama Jungkook terpaku dengan mata mempesona milik Taehyung, namun ia reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung dengan wajah memerah.

'Oh. Apa yang telah kulakukan?'

"Kau bisa kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah.

"Ck. Kau sama brengseknya dengan dokter diluar sana yang tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku." Taehyung mendecih, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela di belakang Jungkook dan memandang kosong kearah luar.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook, ia merasa ini tak adil. Bisa juga kan jika ucapan Taehyung benar. Bisa juga bukan jika Taehyung sebenarnya dijebak oleh seseorang, mengatakan bahwa Taehyung gila dan harus mendekam disini seperti di drama-drama yang sering Jungkook tonton di rumah.

Oh man, hentikan pemikiran dramamu itu, please.

"Jadi ehm.. Kim Taehyung, aku sepertinya belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku—"

"—Jeon Jungkook. Lulusan Seoul National University jurusan psikologi. Yang memiliki nilai IPK tertinggi ketiga se Seoul dan malah bekerja di tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang busuk ini kan?"

"Tung—tunggu. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Taehyung tersenyum sinis,

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin si hyung brengsek itu. Yang tega merekomendasikan adiknya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang ia buat?"

"Apa? Kau adik Seokjin-ssi? Bagaimana bisa?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, yang entah membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit ada yang aneh melihat kekehan Taehyung yang bisa dibilang cukup err—tampan?

"Astaga.. apa yang orang itu ajarkan padamu selama ini? Dasar, Kim Seokjin memang penuh kejutan." Ia terkekeh lagi.

'Kau yang penuh kejutan bodoh.' gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya semua ini? Antara Seokjin-ssi, kau, dan bangsal rumah sakit jiwa ini? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Jungkook menuntut.

"Wowowo.. Sabar dulu bocah. Aku ingin tanya dulu dimana Seokjin hyung sekarang?"

"Dia bilang tadi sedang ada urusan mendadak. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Taehyung hanya manggut-manggut. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya di saku celana seragam rumah sakit tanpa menyadari bahwa Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Astaga.. bagaimana bisa—"

Ucapan Jungkook terputus saat telunjuk Taehyung menempel di bibir Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk diam karena Taehyung sedang menghubungi seseorang. Dan Jungkook hanya terdiam saat telunjuk Taehyung menempel di segera menepis telunjuk Taehyung ketika sensasi aneh pun kembali ia rasakan ketika melakukan skinship dengan Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyung!"

Jungkook terperanjat kaget ketika suara Taehyung menggema ke seluruh ruangan dengan melakukan gerakan aneh diatas ranjang.

"Lihat, dia memang gila." gumam Jungkook pelan seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela dan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dengan helaan napas berat.

"HYUNG! KAU HARUS TETAP MEMBELIKAN RAMEN DAN ANTARKAN HARI INI JUGA. Atau kalau tidak kau tahu nasib Namjoon hyung bagaimana jika dia berada di tanganku."

Jungkook menoleh, ia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas kedokterannya.

"Ya..ya..yaa.. Anyeong hyung."

Taehyung menutup teleponnya dan menatap Jungkook yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" sahut Taehyung dingin.

"Kau belum menceritakan apapun padaku Tae."

"Hyung."

"Iya aku tahu namamu Taehyung."

"Bukan begitu, panggil aku hyung. Kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku bodoh."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Tae-hyung."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung akan maksud dari ucapan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini jika kau memang tak gila, hyung?"

Taehyung menghela napas. Ia memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin dan menatap Jungkook intens.

"Aku akan bercerita. Dan kau jangan bertanya saat aku bercerita. Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk akhir cerita. Oke?"

"Baiklah." Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Alasanku berada disini adalah karena Seokjin hyung ingin melindungiku dari hukuman mati yang kepolisian Seoul tetapkan untukku."

Jungkook mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun ia memilih diam dan tetap mendengarkan cerita Taehyung.

"Sekali lagi aku praduga tak bersalah disana. Hanya karena Seokjin hyung dokter kejiwaan, ia mengatakan bahwa aku gila dan mereka mencabut tuntutan itu dan malah memasukkanku kesini."

Taehyung kembali diam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang ia alami selama hampir lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Kenapa kau harus dihukum mati, hyung?"

"Karena dia milikku. Senyuman itu hanya untukku. Dan dia malah memberikannya pada orang lain. Aku marah, dan aku mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Mengapa suasananya berubah menjadi setegang ini?

"Hyung.." cicit Jungkook.

"Ya?" sahut Taehyung dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Dia itu siapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Dia…"

.

.

.

"Jung Hoseok."

TBC or END ?


End file.
